


2 Teen Wolves+4 Wolf Kids=A Whole New Life or The Epilogue

by kestra_troi



Series: Scott and Stiles On The Road [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, werewolf kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a quick snapshot ten years into the future we see into a few moments of life within the new Hale pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Teen Wolves+4 Wolf Kids=A Whole New Life or The Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I know this part is short, but I wanted the series to end on a quick little note and not drag it out as I didnt really have any more story to tell. Sorry if you wanted more I had no intention of hurting any feelings. 
> 
> Also, an explanation of the kids names and why I chose them are in the notes at the end.

**Ten Years Later…**

 

…a very pregnant Stiles waddled around the kitchen cooking breakfast for his brood. The four kids were hollering and screaming and causing a general ruckus, which of course woke all the sleeping adults. Peter came downstairs first groggily giving each pup a kiss on the head and a kiss on the cheek for Stiles. He then went about helping Stiles cook.

"Where’s Scott?" Peter asked raising his voice over the cacophony.

"He had to go into work early." Stiles responded in kind. "Miguel Arturo Callinski! I told you to stop messing with your sister’s hair! If she claws your face off don’t come crying to me, alright!? God! He’s worse than all the girls combined."

"Now, now Stiles…"

"Don’t ‘now, now Stiles’, me! I’m in no mood!"

Peter raised his eyebrows in faux-shock, but didn’t say anything, because even as an Alpha he wasn’t dumb enough to piss off a pregnant Stiles. He was pretty sure Stiles could take him.

Next, Jackson came down with his eyes still closed. As he stumbled into the kitchen the four kids jumped up and swarmed him yelling: "Uncle Jacks! Uncle Jacks! Uncle Jacks!"

Jackson groaned but made no move to stop the kids from latching on to him. He knew it was pointless to try.

"Hey! Hey! No biting!" Jackson demanded.

"Miguel!" Stiles screeched. The kids all giggled, but kept clinging to their favorite uncle. He waded through the kitchen with the kids dragging him down and growled with fake annoyance at their shenanigans.

Following Jackson was Isaac, the second favorite uncle. Zoya and Iyana detached from Jackson and grabbed Isaac in a kid-wolf bear hug.

"Uncle Izzy!" They yelled in unison.

By this time Stiles had managed to get Miguel and D’erika off of Jackson and back in their seats with plates full of food in front of them. 

"Zoya Melísa! Iyana Nerys! Get off your uncle Izzy and come eat!"

In an instant the two untangled themselves and got to their spots to eat. Isaac went over to stand next to Jackson and pick off his plate. An almost eerie silence fell on the room as the wolves descended on their food.

When the kids had finished their meal Stiles and Peter caroled them into their respective rooms for them to get dressed for school and work. While they were occupied Boyd and Laura went downstairs and had breakfast too. They didn’t wait for any particular reason other than Laura was pregnant and hadn’t slept well the night before and was in no mood to deal with anything or anyone. The only reason Boyd was able to get out alive was because he could give amazing massages that and he hardly talked.

Once the kids, Stiles, and Peter were all dressed they packed into the family van and went to their respective stops: the elementary school, Peter’s downtown office, and then Stiles went to his art studio. After the birth of their first pups, Stiles almost went stir crazy and Scott almost joined him, so they arranged to buy the warehouse they had originally lived in and turned it into a combination art studio/extra storage space/bomb shelter/weapons locker/training ground/jungle gym/indoor playground/indoor pool and hot tub. In other words it was Stiles’ favorite place in the whole world.

Midday Stiles got a text from Scott and the two chatted while they each had lunch.

_From: MY BOO SCOTT_

How r the kids? How r u? How r our pups?

_From: MOMMA CALLINSKI_

Kids good. Loud as youzh. Theyr in school. Im fine @ the warehouse. The pups are kicking like crazy as per youzh 2. Hows Deatons?       

They kept up their conversing until Scott got off work and picked up the kids while Stiles finished his latest art piece entitled "Two Werewolves Walk Into A Bar." All in all their lives were rather normal, more normal than Scott and Stiles ever thought they could be: going to work, caring for the kids, training, hanging out with the pack, and generally doing as they do.  

**Author's Note:**

> Miguel Arturo is named after both their fathers. I chose to name Scotts dad Miguel long before he was ever Kyle, so deal with it. And I chose Arthur for Stiles dads name over John because then the kids name would be Juan. And there are enough stories in the world where the Latino kid is named Juan. 
> 
> Zoya Melisa is named after both their mothers. I chose Zoya over Claudia because I think Zoya is a pretty name and I wanted to do something different. Melisa is Melissa spelled in a traditional Spanish way.
> 
> Derika is named after Derek the dog who himself was named after the Derek who died in the Hale tragedy. The second part of the name is Erica who I chose to be Scotts grandmother who basically raised him before he got put into foster care.
> 
> Iyana is a name I made up. Nerys comes from Kira Nerys of Star Trek: Deep Space 9. I like the arc for her character and everyone who likes that show chooses to name someone Dax or Kira, but I went with Nerys. 
> 
> I gave them the last name Callinski, because I could!


End file.
